Parmi les livres
by Miya Morana
Summary: Rendez-vous secret au milieu des livres. Slash Remus LupinXSeverus Snape.


**Titre:** Parmi les livres  
**Auteur:** Miya Morana  
**Correctrice: **Sarah

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla…

**Rating :** R  
**Notes:** Slash. Écrite pour le défi _With Love, From Me, To You (But Someone Else Will Do The Writing)_ de la communauté livejournal **hp_slash_fr**, pour **Taraxacumoff** de la part de **J****ufalcho**.

Un silence lourd règne dans la bibliothèque. Il semble émaner des livres eux-mêmes, de leurs pages enfermées par les épaisses couvertures de cuir. Remus laisse sa main frôler les tranches. Certaines sont lisses et douces, d'autres rugueuses sous ses doigts.

De tous les recoins merveilleux de Poudlard, c'est bien cet endroit qui lui avait le plus manqué. Il règne en ce lieu une atmosphère de secret, comme une magie ancienne parcourant les rangées de grimoires. S'il ferme les yeux, Remus peut presque les sentir frissonner sous ses doigts.

Il le trouve près du rayon des potions, bien sûr. Severus est adossé à une étagère, le corps raide, sur le qui-vive. Remus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, l'autre homme est toujours si méfiant ! Personne ne les trouvera ici, dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque. Les élèves dorment, ou tout du moins ceux qui ne dorment pas ne vont-ils pas profiter du couvert de la nuit pour se glisser en un lieu auquel ils ont accès tous les jours.

Severus semble se détendre légèrement lorsqu'il le voit. Il fait un pas en avant, se décollant de l'étagère, et Remus maudit intérieurement l'obscurité qui l'empêche de lire l'expression sur son visage. Le professeur de Potions saisit une des mains de son collègue et l'attire vers lui.

Remus retient sa respiration. Leurs visages sont si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il peut sentir le souffle de Severus sur ses lèvres. Il se demande s'ils peuvent vraiment recommencer comme avant, si après toutes ces années ils n'ont pas perdu cette étincelle, ce lien incompréhensible qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre. Puis les lèvres de Severus se posent sur les siennes et tous les doutes de Remus s'envolent instantanément.

Leur baiser, tout d'abord hésitant, devient rapidement fougueux, avide. Leurs langues s'entremêlent dans une danse endiablée tandis que leurs mains s'accrochent partout où elles peuvent : tissu, cou, cheveux... Leurs corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils essayaient de ne faire plus qu'un.

Remus pousse son amant contre les rayons de grimoires et s'attaque à son cou, le dévorant de baisers et de petits coups de dents. Severus gémit sous ses attentions, un son perdu et défait qui envoie un frisson dans l'échine du loup-garou. Cet homme si puissant, si sombre, est en train de fondre dans ses bras.

Les deux professeurs se laissent emporter par leur passion dévorante. Peu leur importe que l'endroit ne soit pas des plus appropriés, que quelqu'un, un enseignant faisant ses rondes, un Elfe de Maison, n'importe qui pourrait les entendre. Il ne se préoccupent guère non plus de l'inconfort des lieux tandis que leurs vêtements se disséminent rapidement sur le sol.

Remus n'a que faire des bleus qu'il est sûr d'avoir le lendemain quand le Serpentard le pousse violemment contre une étagère avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de le prendre dans sa bouche brûlante. Severus ne songe même pas à se plaindre lorsque le loup-garou le penche sur une table de lecture, dure et froide contre sa peau d'albâtre, avant de le pénétrer. Remus murmure des mots sans suite dans la nuque de son amant. Ils sont tous deux perdus dans un tourbillon de sensations exacerbées par les longues années durant lesquelles ils ne se sont pas vus, ne se sont pas touchés.

Lorsque le feu qui les avait embrasé s'apaise enfin, les deux hommes se laissent glisser sur le sol désormais jonché de livres. Leur respiration lourde se calme peu à peu et Remus, le dos appuyé contre le pied de la table, observe l'homme en face de lui.

Une lune plus qu'à moitié pleine s'est levée, et ses rayons éclairent Severus à travers une des grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Ses traits sont plus marqués qu'autrefois, et son corps porte quelques nouvelles cicatrices. L'affreuse marque noire sur son avant-bras est presque effacée, mais il peut toujours en discerner les contours.

Severus a dû sentir son regard, car il déplace son bras, cache la marque de sa trahison, de ses erreurs passées, et visse son regard dans celui de Remus.

« Ça ne change rien entre nous, » dit l'ancien Mangemort, et Remus entend _'Pourquoi es-tu parti?'_

« On pourrait réessayer, » souffle-t-il. « Donner une deuxième chance à notre... à ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

Severus hausse les épaules. « À quoi bon ? » _'Rien n'est plus comme avant.'_

Remus ne répond rien. Lorsque le silence se fait trop pesant, trop intense, le professeur de Potions se lève et se rhabille lentement, sans un mot. Le loup-garou le suit des yeux et le regarde partir. Un étau se ressert sur sa poitrine lorsque son ancien amant disparaît derrière une étagère.

Il reste encore de longues minutes plongés dans ses souvenirs, un rayon de lune caressant sa peau nue. Assis au milieu des livres, il murmure les mots qu'il ne dira jamais à voix haute :

« Pardonne-moi Severus, je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. »


End file.
